Windy (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline)
Windy is one of the 8 side characters in the Panel de Pon series. As the name implies, she is the Fairy of the Wind, also hailing from Popples, the main setting of Panel de Pon. Windy also has a sense of bravery, allowing her to overcome almost any fear. Windy is, however, sometimes, a bit mischievous at times. Windy is considered by fans of the series as the Right Hand girl for Lip, and with fan treatments towards her like so, she is also playable in other games besides Panel de Pon, such as a Kart Racer, a Tennis Ball player, a Party Guest, and a Super Smash Bros. Fighter. Character Overall Windy in the Fantendo Switch Timeline has a drastically different design compared to her common timeline version. Windy's pink hair is tied up to twin-tails with a light blue hairbow on each twin-tail. Windy wears a bright yellow dress with a standard yellow vest, and has bright yellow angel wings, and lavender wrist cuffs. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Windy has a Blue Lance to go with her as her weapon. Windy is also a friendly character, and as such, she is kind towards almost anybody, particularly birds, but she also tries to befriend that crazy phoenix ever since the start of the franchise. Windy shares similarities to Luigi from the Mario series, but Windy is the polar opposite. While Luigi is the somewhat timid playable character, Windy is a much more courageous playable character, and was able to withstand Luigi's Death Stare in the mario Kart series. Windy's courageous personality is also the cause of her being a Playable Smash Fighter in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Fighter #67 after Ridley and before Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont. As a Playable Character in the games Panel de Pon as a whole Windy is one of the 9 starting characters in the Panel de Pon franchise, most notably as Player 2 in Story Mode's Co-Op feature starting in the Nintendo 64 version of the game, where if Player 2 is activated, Lip will not fight against the Player 2 character, for example: Player 2 is Windy, then Lip will not fight against Windy, and Windy's battle is skipped. But in the Fantendo Switch timeline, a 3-player Story Mode Co-Op is also available for use, where Windy can also be Player 3 if Player 2 is selected as a different character, for example: Player one is Lip by Default, Player 2 is Sherbet, and Player 3 is Windy, so Windy and Sherbet's battles are skipped because Windy and Sherbet are at Lip's team, and Co-Op is easier to beat Hard Mode regardless. As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter (Starting with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of the Fantendo Switch Timeline as Playable Fighter #67) As a Super Smash Bros. fighter, Windy is Lightweight, and she has a velocity that is in between Lip and Captain Falcon, making Windy the third fastest fighter only losing to Lip and Sonic. Windy for most of the time will use her Lance and Wind magic as her basic attacks. Windy shares the same Special attacks like Lip does, but Windy's special effects are faster but weaker, and is harder to take on Heavy characters. Gimmick! Windy's fighter gimmick is that she uses wind based attacks for her basic moves. And as such, Windy's attacks usually push her foes away for a short distance. For every 10-chain attack, Windy's wind power will increase twice, and this is done for every successful 10-chain attacks, giving her enough or stronger power to Launch her foes. If Windy has a LOT of wind power and attacks a player with 150% damage, Windy's next attack will 100% KO that opponent whose damage is 150% or higher. There is a chain counter on Windy's portrait. It counts every successful hits she lands on to any opponent. Just like Arle, Amitie, and Ringo, Windy must land another attack in at least 1.99 seconds to get another chain count. The chain counter will go back to zero if the following happened: Windy gets attacked or Windy doesn't land an attack after 2 seconds. Basic Moveset (Basic Attacks using Windy's Lance and wind magic) Neutral Combo: Windy's standard attack is a single stab with her lance. This is a very fast attack that it can be spammed, which works like a Rapid jab. One hit deals about 1.25% damage. This attack can be looped. Forward Tilt has Windy punch forwards with her left fist dealing 3% damage. Up tilt has Windy swing her lance up dealing 4% damage. Down tilt has Windy kick her foe downwards dealing 4% damage. Dash attack has Windy vault herself forwards, hurling her towards her unlucky foes, dealing 7% damage. Windy's Forward Smash is Windy's wind breath. If charged, Windy's face will inflate, and wen fully charged, Windy will blow the wind power she builds. The wind effect deals 10% damage and 75% damage if at full charge. Windy's Up Smash has her thrust her lance upwards, dealing 10% damage, and will deal 38% damage if at full charge. Windy's Down Smash has her pound the floor causing a damage pulse that trips opponents and deals damage, usually at 12% if normally used and at 67% if at full charge. Windy's Aerial attacks has her ride a Cloud, and will ram her opponent with her lance pointing at the direction the player chooses. The Sides will either have the lance pointing to the right or the left, and the Verticals will have either the lance point upwards or downwards, but the Down Aerial can SPIKE if sweetspotted, which is the tip of the Lance. Windy will grab her opponent by strangling them angrily. Windy will pummel her grabbed foe with her knee-kick, and the throws will have Windy stab her opponent to the appropriate direction the throw command is used on. For example, Windy's Forward throw has her stab her opponent forwards and retracts her lance back to her right hand. Special moves Windy's Neutral special is just like Lip's but the panel's speed when deployed as a projectile is faster than Lip's panel deploy section. Windy retracts her lance and a panel spawns on the tip of the lance. The panels change for every one second if the neutral special button is hold. Once the Neutral Special input is let go, Windy sends the chosen panel flying at the direction the player desires the panel would travel to, a-la Cue Pool Ball. Each Panel has its different effects upon hitting an opponent. * The red heart panel deals fire damage. * The yellow star panel deals electric damage. * The green circle panel deals neutral damage and launches. * The purple diamond deals darkness damage. * The cyan triangle deals 2% damage and freezes. * The blue upside-down triangle deals water damage. * The gray "!" panel deals neutral damage and buries opponents. Windy's Side Special is a faster version of Swap, but because the Swap is faster, heavy characters are hard to swap because having the fastest swap doesn't guarantee a quick swap with a heavy opponent that easily. Windy's Up special has her fly upwards pointing her lance upwards and having wind hurl her up. The Up Special will not lead Windy to a free-fall, and she will be able to use any other attack except for the Up Special again. Windy's Down Special has her drop her own Garbage Blocks, and just like Lip's down special, up to 5 Garbage Blocks at a time from each Panel de Pon fighter. However, the garbage blocks can also be used as platforms. Up to 5 garbage blocks can be on-screen at a time. If a garbage block takes more damage, it will explode, as if it has gunpowder inside, dealing 20% damage. Garbage blocks stacked on top of or adjacent to each other will all explode at once if even one is destroyed. Windy's Final Smash cinematic has Windy rack up a big hurricane by flying in circles, damaging her opponents, ONLY if you succeed in her 30 second Panel de Pon section. Those whose damage is 150% or higher will get KO'ed. Other stuffs Taunts: 1. Windy spins like a ballerina while her lance is pointed upwards. 2. Windy jumps and yells her catchphrase. 3. Windy twirls her lance upwards. Cheer Go Windy Go! Fly Like the Wind! Go Windy Go! Fly Like the Wind! Victory pose: 1. Windy jumps three times and strikes a pose 2. Windy sits on a cloud and winks at the screen 3. Windy flies on her bird friend and strikes a peace sign at the screen Losing pose: Windy applauses to the winner with a smile. Alternate costumes 1. Windy's default color scheme 2. Mario Kart outfit (Yellow shirt with light blue bike shorts) 3. Mario Tennis Outfit (Yellow sleeveless Tennis shirt with blue trims and a white skirt) 4. White sailor dress with yellow frills and some Crocs-esque Slippers 5. Lip's color scheme 6. Sherbet's Color scheme 7. Thiana's color scheme 8. Ruby's Color Scheme 9. Mix of Elias and Neris' color scheme 10. Flare's Color Scheme 11. Seren's Color Scheme 12. Original red color As a Kart Racer (Starting with the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, replacing Metal Mario, and as a Veteran in Super Mario Kart Ultimate) General Info about the racer As a Kart Racer, Windy is lightweight, just like Lip. Windy has a weight of 1.9, with boosted acceleration of 5.0 and top speed of 4.7. Her kart, the Wind Dragster, is a Medium weight kart, with Acceleration being 5.3, Top Speed of 6.0, Handling of 3.9, Grip of 6.0, and aerodynamics of 6.0. Windy's Kart also uses the Formula-Spoke wheels, and has no specific glider. In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, while driving the Wind Dragster with Windy as your driver and the Formula Spoke Wheels in 350cc, you can reach 155 mph in just mere seconds. Both Lip and Windy's karts are probably the fastest karts in the game, that it takes a LOT of practice to master. Since Windy doesn't have the Wind Dragster Kart in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, her default kart is the Circuit Special. In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, Windy is an Unlockable racer in the game, and the objective of unlocking her is simply win the Panel de Pon cup by racing as Lip, driving the Aerospeed, use the Forula-Spoke wheels, and finish first place in all tracks. Windy appears as a Rival in the panel de Pon cup while playing as Lip. Windy cannot be unlocked if the racer, kart, and wheels used are inaccurate from the requirements. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos As an Unlockable racer, Windy has her own unique intro in the Prologue. Windy makes her debut in the prologue cutscene among the contestants. She is among Toads, Shy Guys, and Koopa Troopas, and when the tournament gate opens, Windy slowly drives to the gate with her kart: the Wind Dragster. In a Cutscene for Race 2-1, Windy has a friendly chat with Lip, talking about how the tournament goes on Lip's favor. Lip replies that some of the Side-Missions in the races are straight up UNFAIR for Lip, possibly foreshadowing the cause of the chaos in the later parts of the story. Windy and Sherbet have a cutscene together when they are having lunch break while the other contestants are still racing. Sherbet feels as if something is suspicious about the surprise guests, and tells Windy to keep an eye of suspicious behavior. This cutscene is played on Race 3-2, and Sherbet shares this in the same event. In a cutscene for Race 4-7, Windy and a Pink Octoling Girl are at the starting line. The Pink Octoling Girl is seen with a crown and drives the Wild Wing, and before the race starts, she seduces Windy for some reason. Windy smiles and says that the Pink Octoling Girl is cute when she is seductive. The Pink Octoling Girl giggles and the race starts. This is shared with Octoling Girl's cutscene (In fact, the Default Pink Octoling Girl in the game does wear a crown). In a cutscene for Race 5-2, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are at the Mountains, waiting for the next race to start. They then saw the Mario Enemy characters with some dirty tricks up to their sleeves. THe three fairies then chase the Mario Enemy characters in the race. Sherbet and Thiana's Race 5-2 event shares this cutscene. In a cutscene for Race 5-5, Windy is going head to head against Jill Dozer and Villager Girl (SSB Blue) in a Rolling Start as they slalom through Traffic in the Neon Area of the Metropolis, and the three then race against Pauline, Rosalina, and Toadette. Jill Dozer, Villager Girl, Pauline, Rosalina, and Toadette share the same cutscene for their own Race 5-5 events. In a cutscene for Race 6-8, Windy and Thiana are at the Lounge, waiting for the next race, when they saw Luigi chasing down Marth, Shulk, and Pit, with a Blue Shell in his hand. Windy and Thiana saw this as an opportunity to ruin the chase, and when they do, the race takes place. Thiana, Luigi, Marth, Pit, and Shulk share the same cutscene. In a cutscene for Race 7-2, Windy is at the Stadium again, but she was Ambushed by some Inkling Boys (There is a Pink one, an Indigo one, a Green one, and an Orange one), and she chases them down angrily. In the Final Climax, Windy is between Pit, Villager Girl, and Daisy when the playable racers confront the Toad Businessman. Windy shouts that the Businessman is a Jerk, offending the Toad Businessman and proceeds to run away after punching Mario away. In Windy's Epilogue, Windy displays her gold statue next to her friends' golden statues, and the four fairies drive off to the distance. As a Tennis player (Starting with Mario Tennis Aces) Just like Lip, Windy is also a playable character, along with 11 other guest characters. Windy's Special attack in Mario Tennis Aces has her guide the ball with her wind magic straight into the point zone as Windy flies. In the Story Mode, Windy is also playable, and her side story involves her and Lip trying to dethrone Waluigi, to no success. As a Party Guest (Super Mario Party Ultimate) Windy is again, one of the playable guest characters in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Super Mario Party Ultimate, along with 11 others being Link, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran, Kirby, Lip, Sherbet, Thiana, Villager Boy, Villager Girl, Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Octoling Girl, Octoling Boy, etc. Windy has her OWN board in the game: Cloudtop Island, where the board takes place up in the blue sky. Windy wears a white sailor dress with yellow frills and Crocs-esque slippers, which is one of her original costumes from Smash Ultimate. As a Pop iDOL (Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival) Just like Lip and Sherbet, Windy is also a playable character in the Syn Sophia 3-in-1 game title: Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival as a Nintendo Switch exclusive character. Windy's song used for the game is a vocal rendition of her theme. Roles as a Non-Player character in games. Windy also has several roles as a supporting character. While Windy is playable in the entire Panel de Pon series, the two final Super Smash Bros. games being Ultimate and Final Climax, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Super Mario Kart Ultimate, Super Mario Party Ultimate as a party guest, and Mario Tennis Aces as a DLC tennis ball player; her supporting role as an NPC takes place in Captain Rainbow and Super Mario Odyssey's Panel de Pon DLC. Captain Rainbow Windy appears along with Sherbet and Thiana in this game during the tenth chapter where Lip is the tenth and final rival whom Captain Rainbow must defeat in order to advance to the final challenge and become Mimin Island's new champion. Captain Rainbow will encounter Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana after completing all challenge levels before the fight against Lip. Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are portrayed as the final test for Captain Rainbow before he can fight Lip. The challenge has him fight against them at once. After Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are defeated, they warn Lip to be extremely cautious because Captain Rainbow is unstoppable, as he is determined to become a champion. After that, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana make their escape and are never seen again, in the Captain Rainbow series, at least. Super Mario Odyssey In Super Mario Odyssey's Panel de Pon DLC called: Super Lip Odyssey, Windy makes an appearance in the Cloud Kingdom. When Lip arrives at the Cloud Kingdom, she was ambushed by the enemies residing there, and after a round of Gauntlet, when Lip gets out of breath and ran out of energy, as the enemies charge towards her, Windy came in with her lance to defeat the enemies. Lip thanked her right hand friend, and asked what brings Windy here. Windy then tells Lip that she heard about Mario's relationship crisis. Bow-Chan then saw big variants of the enemies residing at the Cloud Kingdom, and tells Lip to be cautious. Windy wants to help too, so Lip agrees. Windy cannot be Cap-Tured as she is meant to be supporting Lip in this game. There are dedicated flight stages where Lip must fly alongside Windy to get the power moons. At the Climax, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Elias, Ruby, Flare, Neris, Seren, and Furil are at the battle arena cheering for Lip during her fight against Bowser. Anime Adaptation Windy is a second-hand protagonist in Panel de Pon: the Animation, where she makes her debut in Episode 3, where Lip, Hana, and travel to a hill where the wind is causing trouble. Sherbet makes her Debut 2 episodes shortly after Windy's entrance in the Anime. Costume Representation In some games, Windy cannot be played as a Default character, such as games where the main character is a customizable avatar, such as Splatoon with the Inklings, Animal Crossing with the Player villagers, and Mii related games such as Switch-Sports and Miis in Super Mario Party and Mario Tennis Aces. Splatoon 2 In October 27th 2018, about 2 and a half months after Windy and Sherbet are announced as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fighters #67 and #69, In Panel de Pon's 23rd Anniversary, Splatoon 2 gets a Panel de Pon update, just like Splatoon 1 back in 2015. Lip's character traits make a return with the same stats prior, and Squid Puzzle gets an improved version called: Squid Puzzle Deluxe, where a Multiplayer Mode is finally implemented, and up to 4 players can play, even ONLINE, because the first Squid Puzzle in Splatoon 1 can only be played as a Single Player, and that you can only play against CPU Bots. Windy's character traits make their debut in Splatoon 2's Panel de Pon update, along with Sherbet's character traits, and a dedicated weapon. The headgear is called: Windy's Hairstyle, and just like Lip's hairstyle, Female Inklings' hairstyle Drastically changed to Windy's twin-tails. The same goes to Octolings. Windy's Dress is also available for use, as well as her shoes. But just like Lip's attires, Windy's character gears can ONLY Be USED by Female Inklings and Octolings. # Windy's Hairstyle: 50000 pts, Ink Recovery Up 300% # Windy's Dress: 50000 pts, Ink Swimming Speed Up 300% # Windy's Shoes: 50000 pts, Jump Height Up 300% # Windy's Lance (Charger): 50000 pts, Curling Bomb, Killer Wail (This weapon only) The Mii Outfit Windy's character traits are also translated to become a Mii costume, for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Brawler outfit (Because Panel de Pon is heavily represented here in this timeline), followed with Flare's Mii Gunner Outfit, Ruby's Mii Swordsman Outfit (the costume's sword is an Axe), and Elias' Mii Brawler Outfit, all for the Mii FIghters. Lip's Mii Swordsman Outfit is already present when Lip's Fighter number is announced prior to the release of the game. Windy's Mii costume as well as the three other Mii costumes of Panel de Pon are released in the Fantendo Switch timeline of October 27th 2019, Panel de Pon's 24th Anniversary) Animal Crossing New Leaf Windy's character traits also make an appearance as one of the costumes for the Player Villagers, but Windy's name, unlike Splatoon 2 and the Mii series, is NOT mentioned by name due to the tradition, and the objectives to unlock the traits are the SAME methods to get Lip's outfit parts. As listed below: Windy's character traits are: # Wind Fairy hairstyle # Wind Fairy dress # Wind Fairy boots In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, since the franchise is not about combat, Windy's weapon, her Cloud Lance, is not included in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Character Milestones Windy has similar milestones to Lip's milestones. However, some of hers are visually different. Panel de Pon's Experiment (January 1996) Back in 1995, when Windy was born as a Puzzle game character. She has a small audience, considering that she is new back then, and despite her newborn status as a Nintendo Character, she is shown in America through the experiment called: Project Panel. Project Panel was an Experiment held in the Fantendo Switch timeline of January 1996, The Project started when Nintendo decides to release Panel de Pon internationally. Yes, the ''"Genesis Does Wat Nintendon't!" ''backlash was still present, and Nintendo has to overcome it. First, they invite some casual audience of video gamers, and the gamers must play one single Panel de Pon Solo game without any theme. Then, they must compete against one another in so many matches. Then, at the End of January 1996, Nintendo announces and exposes some characters from them to the test subjects. The characters shown are Lip, Windy, and Sherbet. Nintendo then showcases Yoshi and Poochi. The test audiences knew that Yoshi and Poochi already exist, and they all state that the former three characters, the Fairies, are suitable for the game. The test audience are taught that new characters for a new game is far more innovative than using a Pre-Existing character already from a pre-existing game. Nintendo knew that reskinning Panel de Pon would be a BIG mistake. They have to be Strategically smart to void such Fatal Comeuppance of the series to be failing and be forgotten, and they MUST avoid misleading the gamers. So, after the Experiment was successful, they decided to make the commercial. Since this takes place in an Alternate Universe, here is how the Television Advertisement goes. However.... The Advertisement (August-October 1996) In the advertisement of Panel de Pon, Windy and the other 7 fairies have yet to make their debut on screen in the 2-thirds of the advertisement, and only when the Robot invades the city, that is when Lip calls her friends. And with that success, Nintendo (In the Fantendo Switch timeline) is able to break the Marketing scheme of Video Games in America, which is how in the long run, Puyo Puyo was properly introduced in the West too, and how Twinkle Star Sprites also got properly marketed in America. The Debut (October 27th 1996 Parade) Windy shares Lip's debut in the parade at San Francisco, but at that time, Windy was nowhere to be seen on the trains or airplanes or even the 18-wheeler trucks. Relationship with Boeing and American Airlines (1996-2015-onwards) Windy, not only is known as a Puzzle Game character, but is also known as one of the four Nintendo Duchesses of the Boeing Jumbo, as in 2015, as part of the Panel de Pon 20th Anniversary, a SECOND Parade also takes place in San Francisco, and American Airlines are BACK AT IT AGAIN with the 747 scheme, as 5 Boeing 747-8i Aircrafts are decorated with Panel de Pon arts for the San Francisco-Tokyo Limited Flights, only this time, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are present at the Boeing 747-8i planes and the trains, and the Displayed Boeing 747-400s have their visuals of the decorations updated. The same was applied to Amtrak trains, and not only the Superliner ones, but also the Acela Express trains (In fact, 2 Acela trainsets are later displayed at the Video Game Museum of America along with the Panel de Pon Superliner trains) (Yup, guess the Hello Kitty Shinkansen was NOTHING Compared to this... LOL) Debut in Splatoon (October 27th 2018) Windy was Advertised in the Splatoon commercial of October 27th 2018 along with Sherbet, and in the commercial, they are in Inkopolis where some Inklings saw them in astonishment, and then Lip shows up in her Inkling Form, and suddenly, two Inkling Girls BITE Windy and Sherbet's Necks, transforming them into Inklings, and they resemble the Inkling Girl Gears representing them (This establishes that someone can roleplay as Lip in Splatoon) and she plays Turf War with her new friends. This debut shows the title: Panel de Pon x Splatoon 2! Panel de Pon's Special 23rd Anniversary! Debut in Mario Kart (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Reveal Trailer) Lip and Windy are shown after the Inklings as they Zip through Cloudtop Cruise, GCN Baby Park, and Mario Kart Stadium, driving the Circuit Special Karts, and then some showcases where they race against Captain Falcon, Kirby, and the Inklings. Debut in the Super Smash Bros. series (August 8 2018) Windy is the second fighter from Panel de Pon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Her trailer goes like this. After the Smash cut opening, we see Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Cloud, Bayonetta, and Ryu in a six way fight. Yoshi strikes Ryu, Donkey Kong strikes Cloud, and Wario strikes Bayonetta, and vice versa, but as the fight gets hotter and hotter, a BIG gust of Wind blows by, knocking Wario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi away! And as the wind forms into a cloud, a girl inside the cloud appears as a silhouette, but that isn't just any girl, she has a lance and has pointy ears, as well as yellow angel wings, and with that, Windy comes out of the cloud and the tagline is: Windy Howls into Smash! We are then treated into some Gameplay footage and Windy's final smash where she creates a Hurricane. After that is the CGI where Windy met Lip and the two dance happily together with some Inkling Girls and Villager Girls. Windy has some appearances in other characters' trailers. The first trailer Windy shares with is Viridi's trailer. Viridi is Palutena's Echo Fighter, and the part where Windy appears with Viridi is when they are in a duel against one another in Gaur Plains, only for wind effects to take place where Windy and Viridi are blown away, just before making a comeback and clashing on one another again. The second trailer Windy shares with is Roll's trailer. Roll is Mega Man's Echo Fighter, and the part where Windy appears in the trailer is when Roll summons Ashley Assist Trophy from WarioWare. Ashley as an assist trophy will cast a magic purple cloud to poison the summoner's foes, but in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Ashley can actually be KO'ed. And the characters who KO'ed Ashley are Windy and Viridi. The third trailer Windy shares with is Thiana's trailer. Thiana is the fourth Independent Panel de Pon Fighter, and the scene where Windy is shown is when Thiana plays some rounds of tennis with Windy. Sherbet and Lip are also present. Lip is on Thiana's team, and Sherbet is on Windy's team. The fourth trailer Windy shares with is Thiana's trailer. Windy is seen when Thiana is going up against Samus, two Inkling Boys, and Mario at Moray Towers. ANd then she is seen with THiana and Sherbet during their fight against Greninja, Bayonetta, and Sonic in Tortimer Island. The Fifth trailer Windy shares with is during Flare, Ken, and Incineroar's trailer. Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, Lip, and Furil are at the end of the trailer in unison as Flare recovers from getting KO'ed by Ken whom Incineroar KO'ed. The 6 Panel de Pon Smash Fighters are ready to fight against Incineroar. They are seen when Incineroar looks towards them while the camera shows the back of Incineroar's head before Incineroar looks back to see Bowser Jr. King K. Rool, and Villager, also preparing to fight Incineroar. Role in the Community Just like Lip's fanbase, Windy also has a good fanbase prior to Smash Ultimate, and when the August Pre-Release Direct took place, and Windy is the first reveal prior to Simon, Richter, King K. Rool, Chrom, and Dark Samus, Windy gained a toxic following. However, in 2015, Windy was featured in the 20th Anniversary Panel de Pon parade and Limited Flight services with American Airlines Boeing 747-8i planes, and is part of a Museum Exhibit as a result. Windy's appearance in the American Airlines Boeing 747-8i planes dubbed her as one of the 3 Duchesses of the Boeing Jumbo. Why Windy's Fandom is mostly made of soft clouds (Healthy) # They are right that Windy should be a Fighter in Super Smash Bros. It's a shame that she wasn't highly requested at that time, but Lip's early entrance and the August Pre-Release Direct is worth it. # They love Windy just for who she is, a gentle Fairy girl who can easily befriend anyone, especially the Princess. # Amazing Fanarts out of her are made. (Even the NSFW ones) # They are right that Panel de Pon's representation should not limit itself to just Lip. # They would still be fine if Windy were an Assist trophy since they knew how Lip should join the roster first. # They are very grateful to Sakurai for announcing Windy as a Smash Fighter. # Became Allies with the Viridi Fandom since Viridi was announced as Palutena's Echo Fighter in Fantendo Switch Timeline Smash Ultimate and this happened when on Viridi's reveal trailer, the footage has Viridi and Windy team up in fighting against the fighters. Why her fans are sometimes made of Thunder clouds (Toxic) # When Windy was announced Smash Fighters, toxic gaming fans start OVERPRAISING HER LIKE A GOD! # Memers jumped in the Hype Wagon and made Insane Memes about Windy joining the roster. # Some notorious fanarts involving Smash Bros depicts Lip and Windy insulting the Assist Trophy characters, along with the other fighters joining the two fairies # These Crazy Baboons spam her new catchphrase NONSTOP! (But this is Justified as the genre Windy came from was underrepresented) # Not only Windy was glorified to death, the Mii Brawler costume, Inkling Girl Gears and Octoling Girl Gears, Villager Hairstyle and Dress out of her are also praised to death! # They insult the Luigi Fans because of how Windy is the much more Courageous Player 2 and Main Companion to Lip, in contrast to Luigi who is Mario's young but timid twin brother. # In the Fantendo Switch timeline, GTA fans modded Windy to be a Playable Character Skin for the Rockstar Crime Simulation games, which makes Windy, and anyone from Nintendo's Fairy Tale Puzzle game series OUT OF Character. Why her haters are Howling against her? # Windy's haters came from the toxic Super Smash Bros. Fandom. # They also came from the Ashley (WarioWare) Fandom because while they want Ashley to become a playable Super Smash Bros. character, they raged like toxic manchildren when in one of Roll's Reveal Trailer footage (Roll is Mega Man's Smash Bros Echo Fighter in this timeline instead of a spirit), Roll summons the Ashley Assist Trophy, where she then uses her magic purple smoke to rack up damage The most humiliating to them is that in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Smash Ultimate, Ashley's Assist Trophy is modified so that she can be KO'ed, and in the same footage where Roll summons Ashley, Windy and Viridi teamed up and KILLED the Ashley assist Trophy. # They also came from fandoms of games where the characters will NOT FIT to Super Smash Bros, such as the fandoms of: DOOM, Mortal Kombat, Fortnite, Call of Duty, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Kingdom Hearts, and many more. They don't realize that their so called obsessed characters they hyped for have issues that makes the inclusion worthless. For Example: #* Doomguy: The reason Windy is announced over Doomguy is because the game is in early stage of reveals prior to release, and while it's true that Nintendo and Bethesda have been in a good relationship with the facts that DOOM 2016 and DOOM Eternal are on Nintendo platforms, these factors do NOT dictate Doomguy's inclusion, and that it's also discovered that Doomguy and the game series he came from are not Family Friendly. The DOOM games have an over-the-top Extreme level of Demonic Atmosphere, and Doomguy himself Rips and Tears, which will betray the character if Blood references are removed from him whenever he attacks, and the Gun violence is way too severe because Super Smash Bros. is meant to be a series of family friendly and fun party games, not a competitive fighting game with Edgelord inducing characters. The DOOM series is deemed too inappropriate for Children, and Panel de Pon has a Fairy Tale atmosphere which is suitable for children in an All Ages Fighting game series. #* Scorpion and Sub Zero: The reason Windy is chosen over Scorpion or Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat is basically the same reason why Doomguy wasn't added in the Base Game, and not even DLC in the Fantendo Switch timeline, because Mortal Kombat despite having revolutionized Gaming for Mature Audiences, has been controversial among parents. THe Mortal Kombat is known for Fatalities and Demons, both elements of which are not suitable for children, and toning down Scorpion and Sub Zero's Moves will not even help at all. The healthy portion of Mortal Kombat's fandom has expressed that Scorpion should never be added to Smash because they knew the controversies surrounding Mortal Kombat are too much if Nintendo got the same issue. #* Sora: Kingdom Hearts is a great and iconic Walt Disney+Square Enix game series, and people want Sora to join Super Smash Bros. without a good reason, because they think that Sora fits the Crossover Environment, which doesn't seem wrong, that is until you realized that Sora's character is associated with Disney elements. Yes, Sora has a good moveset potential, and would be a good fit, but the lack of Disney references due to Licensing Nightmare, the problem with Square Enix's way of handling its IPs, and the fact that Smash is for Gaming Characters only, Sora's inclusion MEANS NOTHING. #* Steve: Minecraft was already represented as a Stage, Mob Assist Trophies, and the Ender Dragon Boss Fight in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of SMash Ultimate, and Minecraft with multiple stages, is already represented, and the game's main focus is about Interacting with the Environment. That is why All the fighters get to build things and host crafting contests. Steve is a Placeholder avatar for the player, and the AVERAGE Minecraft Players use Custom skins that reflects their persona, and Steve is EXTREMELY One Dimensional. Sure, Wii Fit Trainer, ROB, Mr. Game & Watch, Inklings, Miis, and Villagers are One Dimensional, but they make sense since they are Nintendo Properties. #* Jonesy: Fortnite is already too mainstream to be represented in Super Smash Bros. Fortnite is a Battle Royale game, and the Battle Royale genre is already represented in Smash, which is Smash Bros. itself. In Fact, Fortnite has a VERY Severe Reputation, which leaves the franchise undeserving for Smash. #** Fortnite's Bad Reputation is how it's addictive. The community is HEAVILY addicted to Fortnite because the game is Free-2-Play, so much so that it's pretty much now on the same level of controversy as Star Wars: Battlefront 2 (2017). This massive controversy has gotten so bad, that many people and even governments of countries are trying to take regulations to control this with the concern that their addictions might go too far. Some of the fans even got hospitalized (no, really), showing how bad these addictions have become. Also, this is very similar to how governments are currently investigating Loot Boxes due to them being gambling, with the governments of Belgium and the Netherlands officially banning them, as well as being incredibly similar to other cases of addictions to other games that resulted in fatalities, such as Diablo 3, World of Warcraft and StarCraft, all of which were made by Blizzard Entertainment. Aditionally, this shows that all of these people are even aware of the extreme level of toxicity that these fans have. Some instances that show these concerns of addictions include: #*** The government of China has made the wise decision to not allow Chinese Fortnite: Battle Royale players to continue playing the game after playing 3 hours in a row by displaying a message about this, which also tells them to take a break. #*** The law enforcement services of Spain have warned Spanish Fortnite: Battle Royale players of the dangerous V-buck scams and numerous scammers that are roaming rampant. #*** Prince Harry of the United Kingdom (who is the Duke of Sussex, the Earl of Dumbarton and the Baron Kilkeel, as well as the younger brother of Prince William of the United Kingdom (the Duke of Cambridge), the husband of Meghan Clarke and the grandson of Queen Elizabeth II) asked for Fortnite: Battle Royale to be completely banned in the United Kingdom at the 2019 YMCA conference of West London, claiming it to be a game made with the sole purpose of causing addictions on people, calling parents who let their children play it "irresponsible", and even stating that it's more addictive than drugs and alcohol. Also, he has openly criticized social media and other online games for causing addictions similar to those generated by Fortnite: Battle Royale during said conference. While this is somewhat ridiculous and a bit too over-the-top, Prince Harry actually does have a point about this though, since all what he wants is the safety of the fans who are addicted, especially the teenagers and the children. #*** Many schools from many countries have actually banned Fortnite: Battle Royale officially, mostly because some students talk about it too much, which can get really annoying. #*** Even video game designers and legends are against these addictions. One such example that proves this is when Japanese video game designer Hideo Kojima (the acclaimed creator and director of the Metal Gear Solid games and Death Stranding) has openly criticized the games of Battle Royale genre, especially PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and Fortnite: Battle Royale at the San Diego Comic-Con of 2019 while promoting Death Stranding, and pointed out that gaming companies should use their creativity when making their titles. This demonstrates that Kojima is totally aware of the flaws of the Battle Royale games, and is also against the addictions and problems caused by Fortnite: Battle Royale. #*** Not to mention, a firm of Canadian lawyers sued Epic Games for the addictions caused by the game, claiming that they've made it with the sole purpose of generating those problems, and if they win the case, Epic Games will lose a lot of money and Fortnite: Battle Royale as a whole will suffer greatly. #*** Regarding cases of addictions, a 14-year-old boy named Logan Hodge head-butted his mother just for telling him to stop playing Fortnite: Battle Royale. #**** If that wasn't enough, a 9-year-old girl got so addicted to Fortnite: Battle Royale to the point that her parents had to confiscate (no joke) the Xbox One console she used to play the game, which led her to lash out in a fit of extreme rage and literally hit her father just because of that. #**** Additionally, a 17-year-old boy attempted suicide after getting addicted to Fortnite: Battle Royale, which just goes way too far. #**** Not to mention, there is an Australian Man who goes by the username "MrDeadMoth" who got arrested for assaulting his wife over his addiction to Fortnite Battle Royale, which simply crosses even more than any of the examples mentioned here. #** And since those issues are the cause of this horrible Controversy, and that Nintendo is FULLY aware about the game and some other American M-Rated games due to how the Moral Audience criticize those games, Fortnite in the Fantendo Switch timeline has no place in the series. #* Non-Gaming characters: What else needed to say? #* etc. # Windy's haters not only hate her and wished she was cut in the next game, they wish for Panel de Pon as a whole to die so that the franchise no longer gets represented, and when Super Smash Bros. Final Climax was announced and was the last in the series, everyone raged because they saw Windy and her friends returning and become veterans. # They also came from the Extremely Toxic Baby Show Fandoms, simply because of Go!Animate. This is because Go!Animators portray Windy as a good character just like Lip and any Gaming Character. Fandoms of these Baby Shows are: #* Dora the Explorer Fandom #* Caillou Fandom #* Nella the Princess Knight Fandom #* Butterbean's Cafe Fandom #* and many more. #** This is evident in how they reacted negatively whenever they see Windy and her friends from Panel de Pon proudly grounding and punishing Caillou, Dora, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Masha, Nella, and numerous Baby show characters, and they spam hate comments and Death threats to the Go!Animators, Nintendo, SEGA, and numerous Gaming companies for allowing the Go!Animate company to add in Gaming franchises themes. # They also hate Windy because they believe Windy is a pervert because she has wind power and they think she will use them to flip some Girls' skirts. It's true that Windy has a guilty tendency on doing so, but Windy is so gentle that whenever she blows wind towards someone's skirt, there won't be any panties shown. Although certain pantyshots occur in the Anime Adaptation, the fan service is mild, compared to other Fanservice-referenced Anime and/or game franchises like Senran Kagura, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Gal*Gun, High School DxD, Chu-Bra!!, Kodomo no Jikan, etc. # They are also hypocrites because when they found out that Windy was originally going to be an assist trophy, they stated that Windy REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN an Assist trophy, and they still whined about wanting Waluigi, Ashley, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Shovel Knight to be playable when the November 1st 2018 Pre-Release Smash direct concludes the final stage of the game's development, and they raged when Windy returns as a Smash Veteran in the Last Smash game. Trivia # In the Common timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Windy is NOWHERE in sight, and is NOT even a spirit, considering Lip's unfortunate fate in the boring human timeline of Smash Ultimate, but in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Windy is Immediately announced Playable Fighter #67, after Inkling, Lip, and Ridley; as well as Daisy, Furil, and Octoling; and PRIOR to Sherbet, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, and King K. Rool in the same direct Windy was announced. # Windy never has a weapon in the first place, but ever since Panel de Pon U, she is given one, which is how Windy got her Lance in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Panel de Pon, Windy is given more character, which is evident by the very first Panel de Pon SNES Cutscene where Lip and Windy have a friendly conversation, where Windy asks to why Lip is so eager to play Panel de Pon, and that Lip simply wants to invite her friends for a friendly picnic, and in the Hard mode, Windy and Lip, as well as everyone else have a quarrel due to the Monsters attacking, and that Windy and her friends, except Lip, are partially brainwashed. # In Panel de Pon U, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana share one Same Story mode Route, related to Neris and Elias, as the 2 Water-based fairies have a Tragic Backstory where they used to be human pirates of Popples' oceans until they and their crew were killed when they are attacked by a group of unknown bad guys. # Starting with Panel de Pon 64 or Panel Pop 2, Windy can be played as Player 2 in the Story Mode, and if this happens, Lip's fight against Windy is skipped, simply because Windy is already played, and that the dialogues outright change depending on which 2 characters are played as Players 2 and 3, while Lip remains Player 1. # Despite having the same role as Luigi from the Super Mario series, Windy is the Polar Opposite of Luigi. While Luigi is a timid Player 2, Windy is the Courageous Player 2, EXACTLY how Mario is an Italian-stereotype video game Protagonist, and Lip is a Japanese-stereotype video game Protagonist. # Before the Smash Ultimate Roster was finalized, at one point, Sakurai originally planned to have Panel de Pon be represented with one fighter: Lip, and that Windy would be an Assist trophy, and that Sherbet, Thiana, and Flare would be trophies and spirits just like everyone else from the series, but when Sakurai discovers that Lip is the only Panel de Pon character requested by fans, Sakurai confirms that it was a Good idea to announce Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, and Flare to become playable fighters, as Panel de Pon is underrepresented at that time, and that the idea of Lip being the only Fighter from Panel de Pon is not worth the representation, and that is why Windy is the Second Panel de Pon fighter, as Playable Fighter #67, taking King K. Rool's number (King K. Rool is Fighter #70 in the Fantendo Switch timeline of SSBU) Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Panel de Pon Category:Puzzle Game Characters Category:Fairies Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossover Element Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Child Females Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters